


Grey Eyes

by toccatina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Family, Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccatina/pseuds/toccatina
Summary: He broke up with her then she destroyed part of the island.He regretted it but she had already left.He tried to look for her but she managed to evade him.More than a year later, by chance, he was drawn to a baby picture in Chief Toph Beifong's billfold.---Alternatively, Tenzin finds out about his airbending daughter in the Earth Kingdom.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted in tumblr)
> 
> This is in response to a prompt I received in tumblr from user camryn-bria: I have a Linzin headcanon that there is a secret (airbending) child. Could you write a one-shot of Tenzin finding out Lin is pregnant after breaking up with her.
> 
> (So I had too much fun (maybe) with this and it ended up being a two-parter rather than a one-shot)
> 
> Might edit the summary, titles, tags later on but hope this is an enjoyable read for you as it was enjoyable to write for me 😊

Despite what the public thought, Chief Toph Beifong was not a heartless person.

While truly a strong woman, it did not mean she did not have emotions. Family and friends played a huge role in occupying a space in her heart.

Family.

It was precisely because of family why she was pacing in front of the doctor’s examination room.

Toph closed her eyes in worry.

Of her two daughters, Lin was the one most like her.

Her youngest daughter, Suyin, at her current state, probably was who her own mother wanted her to be.

Initially scoffed at and at the brink of being of being disrespected, Toph Beifong later on was reputed to be one of the toughest police chiefs that the region has even had.

She had welcomed her daughter during her second year as a police chief of Republic City. The father, unfortunately, passed.

Lin’s father was Toph’s fellow detective. Toph had just given birth to her and was out of the force when Kanto responded to a call. He was hit and he died.

Since then, Toph promised herself that it would simply not do to miss time at work.

The first few months of raising Lin were particularly difficult. She had then elected to live near her married friends, Aang and Katara.

Toph took it hard – spent time away from Lin for the next months and sent her to Air Temple Island. She eventually got back to her senses, realizing her daughter needed her and had reached back to take care of Lin.

Lin always wanted to be like her mother and the father she barely met. Suyin, on the other hand, well, that was another story.

“Mom.”

Toph’s reverie was interrupted by the soft voice of her eldest child.

“Oh, Lin.”

In Lin’s hand was an ultrasound photo of a child, Lin took her mother’s hand and read out to her the notes on the photo.

Indeed, Lin was the child most like her mother.

—

What was he doing _here_? He has some nerve.

“Aunt Toph?

She tried to ignore the tall bald man in her office.

“Aunt Toph?”

Persistent little bugger, eh?

“That’s Chief Beifong to you.” She felt him squirm and fidget. “The citizens desk is on the other floor. Or have you gotten lost?”

“I, uh, no. I actually wanted to see Lin.”

“Captain Beifong, you mean.”

She felt him flinch. Good.

“I -.”

“Don’t you worry your bald head about it, _Master Tenzin._ ” Aspersion dripping with every word. “Captain Beifong is away on suspension. She won’t be bothering you any time soon.”

“But – no! I didn’t come here to complain or file charges.” Toph could here the shock at Tenzin’s voice. “You didn’t have to – she didn’t need to be suspended!”

Chief Beifong ignored him. “Captain Beifong caused destruction to property – Air Temple Island’s reconstruction will be done soonest – and basically threatened you, a government official. She would have received worse.”

“But -.”

“Is there anything else, _Councilman_?”

“Uhm, no. I’ll just drop by Lin’s.”

“She not there,” Toph felt the airbender pause at her door. “She’s suspended until further notice; and she been sent away from Republic City.”

—

At least that was what the press was informed, to explain away the disappearance of a prominent person.

But internally, with the higher ups in the Republic City Police Department, they knew differently. They were told that she was out undercover and they better not try to make contact – or there will be consequences.

Toph was proud of her daughter’s strategy. She had been an absentee mother in the past years. She wanted to make up for it by supporting Lin’s decisions.

Even if it meant no contact with her in the next months.

—

Lin found herself in a remote Earth Kingdom town which used to be a Fire Nation colony. She had come to this place years ago in a recon mission and had known that there were a good mix of nations, making it easy to blend in.

Her current mission was not anything dangerous – just another reconnaissance mission to look into whether there was some truth to the formation of a new organization similar to the New Ozai Society, who would seek to undermine the United Republic.

As someone fresh out of her 20s, Lin thought she was (or she _should_ _be)_ fit enough for the job at the local bar. Thankfully, she was able to convince the barkeep to hire her even after telling him of her predicament (she wondered if maybe the man really just needed help so badly). She also figured it was a good place to get in with the locals and, well, the local gossip.

Lin opted to keep her first name (common as it was anyway), rented a small apartment unit walking distance from the city center, and now, had landed a job (that hopefully placed her in a good spot to fulfill her mission) which paid adequate wages.

She felt she was prepared to start anew – a new job, a new mission, and a baby on the way.

—

Tenzin huffed as he consulted his map.

He had gone to Gaoling, to the Beifong ancestral home (that was were Suyin was sent there before anyway. But Lin wasn’t there.

He even went out of his way and chanced a visit to Zaofu.

Su was surprised to see him and, no, she has not seen or talked to her sister in years.

Instead, the airbender got a slap for his efforts (“You idiot! You broke my sister’s heart!” “You weren’t even talking to her! You don’t know what’s with her.” “I knew enough to know that she _loves_ you!”).

He tossed the map aside. He was stumped; he didn’t know where else to look for Lin.

He did not even notice his mother, watching from the doorway of his study, looking at him with concern.

—

“Hey, get away from him!”

“Eh! And what’re you gunn’ do ‘bout that lady?”

“I’ll show you!”

“What the -!”

“Scram!”

“Alright, we’re going – we’re going!”

The earthbender turned to the young man on the ground (maybe late teens or early twenties in age, she guessed) who was of Water Tribe ethnicity. “Hey kid, are you okay?”

“I’m fine – didn’t need your help.” The man grumbled, standing up and dusting himself.

“Right.” The woman stated, obviously not believing it as she had just walked across the scene of several benders pulling up by his collar, whether they were mugging him or not, she did not wait to find out before launching some rocks from the road at the thieves. “Of course, you didn’t need help. You had it all in control, didn’t you?” She deadpanned.

The man rolled his eyes. “A truth seer, aren’t you?”

She crossed her arms. “Maybe.”

“No – I don’t think so.” The water tribe man shook his head. “Thanks though.”

The earthbender extended to shake his hand.

“Lin.”

He clasped it with his own.

“Noatak.”

—-

Months passed and Tenzin had not lost hope in finding Lin, but he had to admit that the hope was fast dwindling.

Twice Chief Beifong had said that _Captain_ Beifong’s whereabouts were none of his business and that she will put his sorry ass in jail if he pried once more.

Neither Chief Beifong or anyone from his family shared any input to the media as to his relationship status. The disappearance of Lin Beifong and the sudden reconstruction of some of the pavilions at Air Temple Island made up much of the chatter and gossip though.

His cheerless disposition just about confirmed everything anyway.

—

Meanwhile, in the Earth Kingdom, Lin finally gathered enough courage to send out a letter to Tenzin. She had used a post office’s box from two towns away to ensure that he would not be led directly to her should he decide to respond.

After contemplating on the matter for the past months, and after finally admitting to herself, she decided to give Tenzin the option to be a father to their child.

It was the least she could do. She did not want her ( _their)_ child to grow up without a father if he was willing to be there. She knew, she grew up with, the alternative to that.

_We may no longer be together, but it does not change the fact that this child is yours as well. I’m giving you this chance – to either declare this child as your own or to simply ignore and disregard this. I am fully capable of raising this child as my own so I am open to giving you an out._

Well then, so the proverbial ball was in the airbender’s court.

Gently, placing a hand on her now visible pregnant belly, Lin knew the waiting game has started.

—

In an ill-conceived attempt to raise his spirits, the Air Acolytes of Air Temple Island saw it fit to host a birthday celebration for him. His mother had given it a go signal as she was also at her wits’ end to help bolster his mood. Even the passing of her husband (his father) did not seem to have dragged him down this way.

What Katara did not know, however, was that the press had somewhat managed to get in with the festivities as well.

The papers for the next few days ran a feature on the _last_ airbender’s birthday celebration. They also printed a picture of him with just about any single female he talked to during the party.

This was followed by a steady stream of letters and messages poured into Air Temple Island as well as into Tenzin’s office at city hall.

The first few letters, Tenzin had deigned to read.

But after the seventeenth letter, the airbender, with a furious blush on his skin, went to the kitchen where his mother was calmly instructing an acolyte for tonight’s dinner.

“Mother!”

Katara dismissed the acolyte before turning to her son. “What is it?” She held out her hand to take one of the letters that Tenzin was waving at her.

The waterbender briefly went through the letter. It appeared that –

“They have been sending me propositions!” Tenzin exasperatedly explained, showing the envelopes with addresses coming from different parts of the world. “Ever since the broadsheets and tabloids have been putting in these features about _me_ being _single_.” He continued to pace in the kitchen while Katara went through the other letters. The content was fairly similar – a Fire Nation noble offering his daughter in marriage, an Air Acoylte from the Eastern Temple sharing her daughter’s knowledge of all things Air Nomad culture, an Earth Kingdom merchant living in the upper ring boasting of his niece… “I’m not interested in any of these, Mother. I just – I just -.” He took a deep breath. “I need to find Lin. It’s only been Lin.”

Katara could believe that.

“I know – Mother, if letters come to the island for me, please send it to my office. I’ll have my secretary handle them.”

And with that, Tenzin swept away, leaving Katara to only wonder and hope that whatever he thought of would truly help him out.

—

I see.

So he has made his choice.

Lin gripped tightly the letter she received in response to the one she had sent.

She tried but there was nothing she owed him now.

The earthbender then tossed the letter into her drawer, to be hidden from prying eyes, to try and forget its existence.

_Thank you for your interest but I already have a life partner._

_I would like to request for your respect in this avenue and refrain from sending any more letters in this similar vein._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Tenzin_

—

Noatak knocked on the door one more time.

Lin was nearing her due date and the barkeep had place a notice for a reliever, a substitute while Lin was out.

The Water Tribe man took the opportunity – he had been juggling different jobs in town anyway so what’s one more?

Lin had been showing the ropes to him the past few days and was always ever so prompt so that they have enough time before opening.

This was why he stood at her front door now. The earthbender failed to show up at their regular time and so he worried.

“Lin? Are you there?”

There was no answer.

Something felt very wrong.

He looked to the left and looked to the right. No one was around and so putting his entire weight on it, he hit his shoulder against the door several times until it gave way.

“LIN!”

To his shock and horror, the pregnant lady slumped unconscious at her living room, blood surrounding her at the floor.

Noatak hurried to her, feeling her pulse and closing his eyes.

He had been hiding a secret for so long, no one knew in this new life he had been living. As far as they knew, he was a non-bender – no one had paused to ask, except this woman who had asked him and had graciously not pried further when he said he did not want to talk about his past. He knew she was trying to start a new life, but he wasn’t sure why. She respected him enough as well to leave him to his privacy.

That day when the muggers had almost done him in, he thought that would have been the end of it, revenge be damned. To his surprise, someone did intervene for him.

Enough reminiscing for now though, because now, this woman needed him.

Taking a deep breath, Noatak reached forward his arms, allowing him to feel the push and pull from the two lives in front of him, not in the way his father wanted him to but to save these lives.

—

Tenzin was absentmindedly tapping his pen on today’s agenda in the council meeting.

The monotony of his responsibilities to the city barely weighed on him now.

It was the same old routine at the council.

His interest was peaked when the doors opened and a man, who he recognized as Chief Beifong’s trusted secretary, hurried over to the Chief of Police’s side, whispering quickly.

Toph Beifong suddenly stood up, muttering her excuses to the rest of the attendees of the council meeting and left (something about an urgent matter regarding one of her subordinates’ mission?).

—

“Chief, it would appear that the Captain has now given birth to a daughter.”

 _“What!_ I need to get to her.”

“Unfortunately, protocols still state that no contact be made -.”

“But I’m her mother.”

“Please, Chief Beifong, Captain Beifong explicitly indicated that in her report as well. Everything is okay and not to let you go to her as it would impact her cover.”

Nonetheless, this did not stop Toph Beifong from instructing her secretary to send off a large box of baby things to a remote town in the Earth Kingdom.

—

The last airbender quickly made his way out of the restaurant where that _farce_ of a stilted family dinner (that his mother insisted on) was still on-going.

It had been uncomfortable enough when Chief Beifong arrived, nary a word towards him but quite civil with his mother and their visitors. At some point during the meal, the Fire Lord started to pass around photographs of his teenaged grandson and even Chief Beifong was obliged to share photos of her own grandchildren.

Tenzin tried to ignore the longing gaze his mother had on the photographs.

He met the eyes of his brother, who coincidentally was stationed this week near Republic City, who in turn shrugged back at him.

Yeah, that’s not happening. Unless someone comes forward to speak up about the fruits of Bumi having sown his wild oats, their mother would need to wait a little longer to have her own grandchild.

“And who might this be?” His mother brought up a photo of a baby.

“Did Su have another child?” Fire Lord Zuko peered at the small plastic booklet that Toph had fished from her uniform’s pocket.

“Eh?” Toph reached out to get it back, fingers running through the little indentions at the edge, helping her identify the labels on the photos.

Tenzin did not miss the quick panic that showed on the metalbender’s face before it was back to her inscrutable expression.

“It’s an old photo of one of her boys.” She promptly placed the booklet of photos back into her pocket. “I must have taken it by accident.”

As the rest went about their meal, Tenzin could not help but revert to the photograph of the baby. The baby appeared to be a couple of months old and…there was something that was niggling the back of his head about the child.

Conversation went to work, the new policies in the United Forces, the statue of Fire Lord Zuko in Republic City… They were all pleasantries that Tenzin did not want to talk about.

As soon as it was acceptable, he had excused himself from dinner, citing an urgent deliverable from city hall. No one tried to stop him and everyone took it at face value. He had, after all, buried himself into work in the past months in between trying to look for Lin. The airbender simply did not believe anymore that she was merely suspended from the Force after being absent for more than a year now.

Tenzin thought that Suyin Beifong, _by now_ , would have an idea as to her sister’s whereabouts. Recalling their last interaction, however, he rubbed his cheek gingerly in recollection, he felt he needed to soften her up first.

Coming from that awkward dinner conversation, he had an idea.

Her children!

And that was how the airbender found himself at the nearest open store that catered to mothers that carried items (food, clothes, furniture, you name it) for their children.

Tenzin had a vague recollection on how old Su’s children were. He was unsure, though, as to what do kids at those age need or want. He figured that the store’s clerk would know and headed to the store’s counter, waiting until the clerk finished assisting two ladies in selecting the best bassinet that the store offers.

The airbender leaned on the glass counter, tapping absentmindedly as he was wont to do when waiting — when he saw a brown box just behind the counter hidden from view of the common customer (it just so happened he was tall and nosy enough to see it). There was a small sticky note that caught his attention:

 _Monthly order of Chief Beifong_.

Why on earth would Aunt Toph have a monthly order at this place when her own children have long since grown up?

Tenzin twisted his neck to peer at the label of the box, to check the address, thinking that maybe it was headed to Zaofu for Suyin and her kids.

To his confusion, it was to a place within the Earth Kingdom.

Tenzin froze.

What if…it was to another daughter and grandchild?

The photograph!

He now realized what bothered him – the baby in the photo was relatively fair-skinned and he was sure both of Su and Baatar’s children were tanned. Su was also not pregnant back when he last saw her so it could not have been a new Zaofu Beifong baby.

Toph Beifong would be hard-pressed to care about children or babies unless they were related to her.

This left Tenzin with only one plausible explanation.

The airbender then left the store, hurriedly making plans to get to the Earth Kingdom by the next day.

—-

And there she was – as radiant as the last time he saw her (never mind that it was in the middle of the unleashing of her powerful fury upon his childhood home).

With a pang, Tenzin saw Lin Beifong carrying a baby, accompanied by a tall ( _and very young_ , Tenzin thought unpleasantly) man who appeared to be of Water Tribe descent. The two were engrossed in conversation that they missed the airbender who had been staring after them.

Tenzin had arrived at the town square and was about to head to the address he had committed to memory when he saw Lin. He was about to approach her when the Water Tribe man intercepted her. The airbender noted the familiarity with which the two interacted (it felt like the air was being squeezed out of his lungs). The man offered to take what Tenzin assumed to be a baby bag and Lin had easily acquiesced.

He surreptitiously followed Lin, unsure where they were going but not wanting to take the risk of losing sight of the earthbender he had been searching for quite some time now.

As he watched every exchange of the two, Tenzin could not help but feel at a loss. He had tried to think of every possible scenario, of what he would say, what he would do once he found Lin.

But none of the scenarios he imagined prepared him for the reality.

He never did imagine finding Lin as a _mother_.

He never did imagine finding Lin with a _partner._

And she looked – content.

Tenzin felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach. Could he – should he – possibly ruin this with his appearance?

Call him selfish but…he’ll try just one last time. If there was an inkling, of the slightest chance of a future with Lin — he’ll gamble it.

For himself. For Lin.

—

“Jinora, sweetheart, be a good girl for Noatak first, please? Mama needs to work for a bit.”

The eight-month-old child burrowed herself further into her mother’s arms but nodded nonetheless. “Good girl.” Lin gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead as the younger man hoisted the child, anchoring her to his hip.

Lin had gone back to work on a part-time basis, but more on the management side of the bar (accounting, menu planning, etc) rather than being actually behind the counter, serving the customers like before. The barkeep was pleased with Noatak’s performance during Lin’s maternity leave that he had decided to hire him full-time.

They would usually come to the bar before opening hours, Lin to check on the previous night’s accounting and Noatak with preparing with the rest of the crew.

Lin was scheduled to start with the local bookstore soon on her off-days from the bar.

Today, it was accounting morning at the bar. She would usually be able to have an hour or two of continuous work while the crew would take turns looking after her daughter if she were awake. If not, Jinora would be placed on her sling and Lin could still comfortably work.

Getting out several folders and her writing implements, Lin pulled out a chair near the window, preferring the natural light while working.

She managed to work for around ten minutes when a shadow fell on her work; before she could even raise her head to address who or what was blocking her light, she turned her head to the inner part of the bar as she heard her name being called.

“Liiiin!”

—

When he saw the Water Tribe man leave Lin with the child, Tenzin saw his chance.

He took some time to deliberate though; he observed her quietly, soaking in his view of the woman he had let go (and would be claiming back, if she would have him).

He took a bracing breath and entered the bar.

> “Lin!”
> 
> Lin would look up at him. “Tenzin! What are you doing here?”
> 
> He would kneel – “I’m so sorry Lin, I know you have a child, I’ll love her like she were my own – I promise to treat you better than Mr Water Tribe there. Please Lin Beifong please – I regret letting you go, if you’ll have me, I’ll want to spend the rest of my life proving my devotion to you. Please- Lin please.”
> 
> Then Lin would get up, maybe give him a slap harder than what Su gave him then give him a hug before making him work for it.

Before he could even say a single word to put his imagined scenario into action, another voice (that he was starting to dislike) rang out.

“Liiiin!”

“Yes, Noatak?” Lin stood up quickly to address the young man, who was carrying a giggling baby at arm’s length. “What is it? How is Jinora?”

Tenzin felt his heart skip a beat, that Lin named her daughter one of the names _he_ wanted for _their_ daughter… well, he was not sure how he felt about it. Maybe he will explore it a little bit more when he was alone but for now…

“I know I helped bring her into this world –,”

Tenzin blinked at the sudden hurt he felt at his chest at this.

“But please, Lin – take your _evil spawn_ away from me.” Noatak thrusted the still giggling child dramatically back at her mother, half kidding and half exasperated. “You know how much time it takes me each more to fix my hair. Then this little girl here,” He tickles her side and Jinora squeals with laughter. “Decides to blow a gust of air to my face – imagine that!”

The airbender heard this and froze.

“I know you said this brat (“My daughter isn’t a brat!”) is part-Water Tribe,” He gestured to his now unkempt hair. “But I don’t think this is a sign of respecting her culture?”

“My daughter is acting fine.” Jinora kicked her chubby legs as though to prove a point, disturbing the dust on the floor. “And we did discuss this – no training until she’s older. I want her to have a normal childhood.”

“Ok then,” Noatak waved his hand and nodded, obviously agreeing. “Anyway, I’m in charge of family meal today so I better start prepping.” With one last tickle at the baby’s side, he left and headed to the kitchen.

Lin shook her head and called after him “I’ll pack up and get back to the books later!” It would seem her daughter was in a mood today.

Speaking of meals…

Jinora had been tugging at her chest. “Feeding time is it?”

Tenzin watched Lin smile softly at the baby, a smile he saw rarely, a smile that he only saw between the dark of the night and daybreak, in between sleep and wakefulness as they laid in bed together.

He cleared his throat to remove a lump that was forming, a signal of impending tears.

Lin had forgotten about the newcomer as she angled the baby go position her for feeding when she heard someone clear their throat.

“I’m sorry, how can I help –,” Her eyes met familiar grey ones. “You.”

—

There was a lot to take in.

The Earth Kingdom.

Lin.

The Water Tribe man ( _Noatak,_ he spat.)

Lin.

The baby.

The _airbending_ baby.

_Jinora._

There was no doubt on whose child Lin was carrying.

Tenzin pushed forward at the surprised earthbender to take them (her and _their daughter!)_ into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and for continuing to read 😊

“Tenzin! What are you doing here?” Lin hissed, tugging at his robes and pushing him away once she regained her balance. 

“Someone might see you. I could get fired. Let’s _go._ ” Lin was already rummaging through Jinora’s baby bag. “Why are you here? Did someone follow you?” She tossed a baby towel to the airbender. “Here, use this. Tie it on your head to hide your arrow. You can’t be recognized here.” She was thankful that the bar was empty that early.

She gathered the folders and chucked it in a file cabinet, locking it then picking up the baby bag.

Securing her daughter in her sling, ignoring her seemingly questioning grey eyes (so much like her father's), Lin quickly grasped Tenzin’s wrist and then pulled him to the street.

She had so many questions about the sudden appearance of the airbender.

But first, she needed to get him out of there.

\---

Tenzin followed her dutifully as she weaved in and out of the side streets with the expert knowledge of a local. He could not ignore the tingle where her hand held his wrist as she pulled him along.

Before long, they were at an apartment unit.

Lin breathed a sigh of relief only after she had locked the door behind them.

She put up a hand, halting any word that he might say.

"Let's talk later." The baby wiggled in her sling. "But first, Jinora needs to eat."

Tenzin was left to observe and shift around the room while Lin assisted a babbling Jinora onto a high chair. He followed her, trying to find signs in the home that would indicate that another person (that Water Tribe man) lived with them as well.

Lin opened the baby bag and pulled out two containers. She showed them to Jinora, who clapped her hands.

“Na-na-nanana-na!”

Lin chuckled and opened one, revealing the sliced fruit. “Banana it is.” She placed the fruits in front of her daughter.

Jinora happily reached out to grasp one and put it in her mouth while another hand proceeded to turn another piece into mush.

Tenzin was enthralled in watching the child enjoy her fruit that he almost missed the earthbender’s question.

“What are you doing here?”

“So, this is where you’ve been all this time.” He cleared his throat, making an obvious look around the room, biding time.

“Damn it Tenzin,” Lin lowered her voice, tension obvious. “If you had arrived at the wrong time, you could have blown my cover.”

“You’re working?” Was his startled response.

“Yes, it’s classified information. Everything’s on a need to know basis.” She rolled her eyes at him even as she gently wiped off her daughter’s face with a wet cloth. “So, if you don’t know, then you didn’t need to know. Though I expect the chief will be sharing the findings any day now. I’ve sent my final report two months ago.”

“Why are you still here if you’ve wrapped it up two months ago?” Like the airbender that he is, Tenzin was still avoiding asking about the elephant in the room.

“I filed for vacation time, I deserve it, don’t I?” He received a scowl in return.

The airbender nodded but added. “When are you going back to Republic City?” He was already thinking of how he would be renovating part of Air Temple Island – to make it child-friendly for Jinora and to clean up the space that Lin used to stay at the main house.

“Not sure really,” Lin turned to Jinora, who was waving her arms over head, a signal that she was done with her food. “I’m not even sure if I’ll go back there.”

“Wait, what?” He thought he heard her wrong. “What do you mean you’re not sure –but in Republic City, you, the police force, your – your life?” He stammered, trying to make sense of things. He had been so focused on finding her that he did not even think that maybe she did not want to be found. Or that she would not go back to Republic City _at all_.

“What life? I can easily request for a transfer to the Earth Kingdom for work and Mom can visit Jinora and me,” The metalbender before him focused on wiping off the banana mush from her daughter’s face and hands. “Hopefully, I’ve satisfied your curiosity, Councilman. What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been looking for you.” It was all he could say amidst the multitude of thoughts and emotions going through him.

“You’ve found me.” Lin crossed her arms as she leaned on the dining table. “You may go now.” She gestured towards the door.

“If you think I'm leaving without you or our daughter -then you're very much mistaken.” Tenzin pulled himself up to his full height. He had missed months of his daughter's life and he was not about to lose any more.

Lin appeared to taken aback. “ _My_ daughter,” She bit out with conviction. She noticed Tenzin motion to contradict her. “You're not her father.”

“Lin, you can't be serious!” Tenzin raised his voice indignantly. “You can't deny that your airbending daughter is mine as well.”

“Well actually, they've been speculating around here whose reject I am,” Lin snorted. “ _That_ councilman in Republic City or that military man in the United Forces.” She waved a hand between them. “You may have donated genes but you are not her father. _You've_ made that choice.”

“When have I? I only learned about her a few minutes ago!” He felt his blood freeze. “Is there someone else?”

“Funny how your mind draws that conclusion immediately. I should ask you the same -wouldn’t your _wife_ or partner wonder about the appearance of your illegitimate child?”

“What are you talking about - I'm not married! I'm not even in a relationship.”

“Oh I'm sure.” Lin scoffed.

Tenzin could feel his frustration about to boil over. “I'm telling you the truth!”

“And I'm telling you the truth as well -when you decided to disregard my daughter is the moment you’ve lost every right to be her father.”

Said daughter called for their attention at this point, pounding her arms on the table, probably feeling the tension between the adults. “Ma-mama-ma!”

“Yes sweetie?” Lin plucked her out of the high chair as Jinora raised her arms, letting her know she wanted to be carried.

The child pushed herself to her mother's chest.

“You want milk?” Her mother asked gently, cradling the child and then sitting down.

She raised an eyebrow at the airbender who was watching the interaction intently.

Oh, _right_.

Tenzin turned away, allowing Lin some privacy, realizing belatedly that the previous intimacy they used to share was no more.

“You can turn around now.”

Lin was now suckling Jinora, who was under a baby blanket.

He had to tear away his gaze from them.

“I never rejected Jinora.” Tenzin choked out.

“Oh really? Are you calling me a liar? That I just dreamt up your letter?”

“What letter?”

Lin gingerly stood up, taking good care to secure her daughter in her position, and went to the side table in the living room. Finding herself unable to bend down, she sat on the couch and instructed Tenzin to get the letter in the drawer.

Tenzin riffled a bit until he came upon his handwriting. He felt a coldness run down his spine as he read the words.

“Now - are you saying you didn't write that?” Lin looked at Tenzin intently even as their daughter was cradled to her chest.

“I-I-I did.” The airbender stammered. He recognized it as one of the many generic letters he had his secretary send out more than a year ago. It would seem like Lin's letter got mixed in the mail.

“Well - I don't think _your life partner_ would be delighted to find out that you sired an airbender with your ex.” The earthbender sardonically commented.

He did not know whether to laugh or cry at the misunderstanding. Before the silence could even stretch out, he opted for the unvarnished truth.

“There's no way to explain this without looking like the bad guy,” (“You think?”) Tenzin scratched the back of his head, shame and embarrassment overcoming him. “This is…a generic letter that I had sent out...To multiple people.”

Lin did not even have to say anything regarding what she thought of that; her face said it all.

Her eyes narrowed at him. Tenzin suppressed the urge to look away.

Lin sighed. “As idiotic the idea sounds – I believe you. Only you would have come up with such an idiotic idea just so you can _run_ away from conflict.”

Tenzin released a breath.

“Well now, you know about Jinora and we're doing fine here and we don't lack for anything.” The metalbender ignored the shocked expression on the airbender’s face as she continued matter-of-factly. “When she's older, she will be given a choice when and if she wants to meet you. Though, we’ll definitely seek your guidance for airbending training – when she's of the right age of course. I want her to have a good childhood.”

Tenzin knew what she was talking about – their childhood was anything but normal. “You seem to have given this some thought.”

“Of course,” Lin looked down to peer down at the baby. “Once Jinora exhibited signs of airbending, I knew I needed to be prepared…”

A small fist came up from underneath the blanket. Again, Tenzin saw the smile creep up on Lin’s face, an expression so unusual in the last months of their relationship. What he’d do to get her to smile like that more often...

He did not realize it, but he had reached out a hand towards the mother and child – until the little fist had grasped his pinky finger. A rush of warmth bloomed in his chest: this was the first touch of his daughter.

“Come back with me to Republic City.” The words were out before he could screen them.

A shuttered look came over Lin’s face.

“No, I can’t,” Was the quiet reply. “I shouldn’t.” Lin wetted her lips before continuing. “It’s not that simple. It’s no longer just you and I, Tenzin – that relationship has long gone. We have Jinora to think about and I would do anything to protect her.” She met his eyes. “I want what is best for her.”

 _And it isn’t you_ – the subtext was heard by the airbender loud and clear.

“I know I’ve just known about her today and you don’t trust me yet,” Tenzin moved back though loathe to be parted from his family. “But I swear on my life, I’ll make it up to you.”

And Agni knows he will make good on this promise.

But first, he had to make arrangements.

\---

An hour or so later, Tenzin was back at the street where Lin lived.

After buying a hat (he was not about to wear the baby towel on his head the entire day), the airbender had secured a phone call to Republic City, effectively filing for a leave of absence at city hall and informing his mother that he would be away for an indefinite amount of time.

He managed to pick up some items and food to bring to Lin and Jinora, a peace offering of sorts.

He knew he had an uphill battle in terms of convincing Lin to trust him once again.

The airbender clung to the fact that she named their daughter Jinora and hoped that it had to mean something at least.

As he turned the corner, he saw Lin’s door open and out came the Water Tribe man from earlier and another man with kali sticks poking from a knapsack.

He hurried forward but the pair had already left when he reached the door.

Tenzin knocked.

He heard Lin’s voice from behind the door as she opened it.

“Noatak, don’t tell me you forgot something again, I swear I -.” Lin frowned seeing him. “Ah it's you.”

“Don't look so surprised, I did say I was coming back.”

“I've learned not put much stock on your word.”

Well, that hurt.

Nonetheless, Lin moved aside so he could enter.

“I brought food.” He halted seeing that there were take out bags on the table.

“You didn't have to. The boys dropped by with some food from the bar before they headed home.”

“That can't be healthy.” He imagined bar chow to be greasy and fatty.

“Don't pass judgment until you've seen it.” She sat down back at the table.

He took off his hat.

There were some folders and paperwork on the table. He saw that one was a menu in Lin's meticulous handwriting. His heart sank. He was sure he had pretty much insulted Lin earlier.

“I help in menu planning, in coming up with the weekly specials.” She said by way of answering his questioning look, then she went back to the paperwork she appeared to be working on before he arrived.

Tenzin was left ignored, standing and unsure what to do.

Jinora was playing with some toys on a mat in the living room, still well within Lin’s view.

He proceeded to unpack all the food on the table instead and was pleasantly surprised to note that…

“Are these vegetarian?”

He was in awe.

Lin did not go vegetarian when they were together.

“I figured to give Jinora a headstart,” The metalbender did not even look from the paper she was perusing. “Though when she is old enough she can make the decision whether or not she wants to push through with it. But I thought that she would at least have that option.” She scribbled a note at the corner of the sheet. “And unfortunately for me, for now ar least, I'll have to abide by that diet until she has been weaned off.”

She might not look it but Lin Beifong did respect the Air Nomad culture a lot.

\---

“She’s asleep.”

Tenzin closed the door gently after he had placed his sleeping daughter in her crib in Lin’s bedroom.

After dinner, he spent time getting acquainted with Jinora while Lin caught up with her work.

Lin made a nondescript sound but finally looked up at him. “Thanka for putting her in bed.”

He nodded. What else could he say? I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to put her to bed for the past eight months? “I better go ahead.”

“Where’s Oogi?”

The sudden change in topic took him by surprise.

“In Republic City.” He moved to gather his things.

Lin cleared the table to tidy up her work things. “The last trip of the train going out of the Earth Kingdom has left by now.” Her eyebrows furrowed. “where are you staying?”

“Uh,” Tenzin struggled to answer.

Lin placed her hands on her hips, a sign of her impatience.

“I’m still going to have a look around what inns or hotels are available tonight.”

“What!” The earthbender pinched her nose bridge in obvious exasperation. “Tenzin – you can’t do that here. You’ll get charged triple for that stunt, maybe quadruple when they see your arrows. Do you have enough money on your person for the down payment?”

The sheepish expression on the councilman’s face told her everything.

She looked up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths

Tenzin knew she was counting to five to refrain from scolding him.

Lin went back to her room and was shortly back in the living room. She tossed him two blankets and a pillow.

“If your sensitive back can manage it, you might be safer and better off on the couch rather than wandering in town searching for rooms and calling the attention of all muggers around.”

And that was how Tenzin found himself curled on the couch of Lin Beifong in the Earth Kingdom.

\---

Lin fidgeted as she felt the sun on her face. She blinked away sleep as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was peeking through her curtain.

It was well past sunrise.

She bolted from her bed, panicking. It was not like Jinora to sleep through the night.

The crib was empty.

Not even grabbing her robe, she hastily opened her bedroom door.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard laughter and a baby babbling and squealing happily.

“Ah, sleeping beauty has woken up!”

It was surreaL; she felt her new and old life colliding.

Noatak and his kali-stick yielding boyfriend were seated in her tiny dining area while Jinora was happily squeezing her oranges and giving out delighted squeals whenever she bit into a sour segment. Tenzin was over at the stove, looking ridiculously at her home with her apron tied at his waist.

She sat down, dumbfounded.

Tenzin immediately moved to prepare her coffee. She took a sip.

It was just the way she liked it.

“Oh Lin.” The Water Tribe man pouted at her. “Why couldn't you have slept with the military cloudchild? You cost me several yuans.” The bar personnel have been betting on the paternity of Jinora ever since she started airbending.

“Is that you worry about?” Lin grumbled, inhaling the aroma of the coffee in her mug.

“Oh no,” Noatak waved a hand nonchalantly and waggled his eyebrows. “You know I worry about everyone you sleep with.”

_Clang!_

They all turned to Tenzin near the stove.

“Sorry, pan slipped from my grip." The airbender explained tightly.

Noatak’s boyfriend shared why they were around. “We were just dropping by to see if you have the menu ready for the week,” At this, Lin stretched behind her to pull out the folder from a drawer to hand over to him at this. “When Mr Airbender here invited us in for a bite of breakfast.”

“Hope you didn’t mind.” Tenzin seated himself beside her after placing down a platter of omelet on the table. “It would be great to meet your friends.”

There was a challenge to his tone that she did not care for.

“Of course,” She turned to the pair across them. “You know you're always welcome.”

“Yeah well,” The other man obliviously continued as he took a bite of toast. “After all that happened between you guys – how can you not make him welcome?” He pointed to Lin and Noatak.

Whether Lin liked it or not, she was still very much attuned to Tenzin’s emotions, being with him for years made her sensitive. He was now restraining himself from making an outburst; she could see a furious blush creeping up his neck.

“Please,” Noatak flicked off crumbs from his top. “Seeing her almost dead is not something I would wish on anyone.”

Lin felt Tenzin shoot her a look.

“You exaggerate,” She busied herself with spooning some egg and trying to get Jinora to eat it. “I wasn’t at the brink of death.”

“Oh no-no-no, I don’t think he was exaggerating – how did you say it went, Noatak? All that blood…” The mustached man nudged the Water Tribe man beside him. “If you hadn’t been there, these two lovely ladies might not have made it.”

Tension radiated from the airbender as he held himself taut, not saying a word but intently looking at his tea.

“Enough of that, it's too early in the day for these discussions.” Lin placidly stated, keen to change the topic.

“I think that's our cue to leave.” The two men gulped the last of their tea.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

“We’ll send ol’ lady Jin your regards. The old barkeep wouldn’t care much as long as the food got sold.” Noatak grabbed the folder that Lin put out then turned to Tenzin who had gotten up as well. “Master Tenzin, a pleasure to meet you.”

“I assure you pleasure is all mine.”

\---

“What are you playing at?”

“Nothing at all, dear.” Tenzin proceeded to tear a piece of toast for their daughter.

“Don’t call me _dear_.”

A pause.

Lin could see his knuckles turning white.

“What did he mean you almost bled to death?”

“But I didn't!”

“That's not the point.”

\---

The next day, at the bar, the Water Tribe man was surprised to receive a gift basket filled with Water Tribe-originated items and food.

_Thank you._

_-Lin and Tenzin_

“That doesn’t make sense.” One of the other bar staff commented. “What did you do anyway?”

Noatak barked a laugh. “This is a rather passive aggressive exhibit. Well played, Mr Airbender, well played.”

“You mean, he didn’t understand that you and…?”

“Nope.”

\---

“How did you ever handle all of these all these months?” Tenzin wondered as he struggled to help Lin with the chores before she went out for her shift at the bookstore.

“I managed.” _Alone._

He watched her secure Jinora in a baby sling. “How did you get to be so proficient at that?”

“Your mother.”

“ _My_ mother?”

“Surely you didn't think you were raised by acolytes?”

“No…”

“And surely you didn’t think your mother left nation building to your father?” Lin was about to carry the baby bag but Tenzin offered to take it instead. “She regularly held self-defense classes for women (both benders and non-benders alike) who might be interested, and she oversaw the building and training of the hospital in Republic City.”

She snapped her fingers and locked the door. Without waiting for Tenzin, she headed towards the direction of the town square.

He realized with a pang that he had taken his mother for granted.

When he gets back to Republic City, he'll give her a long warm hug and maybe send her off to one of the best spas that city has to offer.

…and maybe have her drag Toph Beifong with her while she’s at it.

\---

He insisted joining her in one of her shifts at the bar before opening, when the crew was gathered to have a meal before service began.

She told him he did not have to, and to stop being an annoying gnat-fly that hovered around her.

To her surprise, he fell into easy conversation with the rest of the people she worked with.

Lin found herself quietly observing Tenzin, baby Jinora on the sling he wore, as he listened to one of the bartenders relate a story about some of last night’s patrons.

“So, I take it he will be whisking you away?”

It was old Jin, the owner of the bar.

“No, he won't.” Lin refuted the assumption.

“Famous last words, honey!” Jin cackled, as though in on a secret.

Boisterous laughter erupted from the other side of the room.

“What’s stopping you from leaving with him?” Lin did not answer and so the older lady continued. “He's absolutely smitten by your daughter. I thought you said that’s what you’ve been looking for?”

“Jin, he has someone back in Republic City.”

His _life partner_.

“You’re afraid that he’ll take her away from you, then? Is he that type of father?”

The thing was – Lin wasn’t sure and she didn’t know. She was scared to find out.

\---

It had been quite some time since he left Republic City.

He took a leap of faith and for the mean time turned his back from his responsibilities in the city.

There were more important things now.

He did not know his mother smiled as she read his letter.

\---

Jinora flourished under her father's care.

She had always been an easy baby.

Lin was thankful that her daughter took after her paternal grandfather in terms of temperament. Stories about her childhood made Lin out to be a little monster. And there was her experience with Su -which she'd not wish on anyone else.

As much as she did not want to admit it, Tenzin easily adjusted to the role of being a father.

But would it be enough?

If she were honest with herself –

_No. Not really._

Looking at father and daughter playing in her cramped living room, she knew that both had been taken with each other. Tenzin would use his airbending to amuse their daughter and Jinora would giggle in response, imitating her father’s actions.

_But it should be._

\---

“Why are you still here?”

“I told you – I’m not leaving unless Jinora and you join me.”

\---

The choice was taken off her hands when she received a letter with the seal of the Republic City Police Department.

“The Chief’s hurt.”

\---

She spoke of her career and told them of her surname.

It was the least she could do, she told him. After all, this small community did accept her as their own.

Tenzin was amazed to see how the people did not seem to treat Lin any differently even after her revelation.

No one was currying favor or even batted an eyelash when they learned she was a Beifong.

“Yuan for your thoughts?”

It was the barkeep, Jin.

Tenzin kept an eye out as different people approached Lin at the bar’s small farewell party for her.

“It’s strange that nothing seems to have changed when she’s revealed herself to be a Beifong.” He glanced at the old lady. “Didn’t it matter that she’s a Beifong?”

“So she’s old money,” The old barkeep shrugged. “But she’s still Lin to us. She never lorded over us mere mortals.”

True, Lin looked more comfortable here in this crowd than she ever did on his arm attending galas in city hall.

“I think the better question is – does it matter to you that _she_ ’ _s_ a Beifong?”

No, it did not, he thought without even contemplation.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Noatak give Lin a tight hug and a quick kiss on Jinora’s forehead. His daughter’s grey eyes sparkling as she reveled in the attention.

The Earth Kingdom elder woman said it best – she’s still Lin to him.

(He did not see Noatak turn and give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.)

\---

“Mom, take it easy!”

“Nah, this is not really a big deal.” Toph pointed her thumb at Katara. “Sugar Queen here still does an excellent job in healing me. This isn’t half as bad as how Sparky burned the soles of my feet back in the day.”

“Not a big deal – you’re now _blind_ blind!”

Toph snorted. Lin always did worry a lot. So she had an encounter with a rogue firebender and had burned herself. Big whoop. “Now, gimme my granddaughter.” The older metalbender wiggled her hands forward and was given Jinora to hold, who promptly sneezed at her face, expelling a particularly strong burst of air. “Kid, you weren't kidding when you said she took after Aang.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Her daughter deadpanned as she moved away to assist Katara in arranging some of the furniture in her mother’s house to better help her mobility while recuperating.

The blind earthbender could feel Tenzin nearby, probably glaring at her.

“I can hear you breathing, Councilman.”

“I, for one, am proud of Jinora.” He huffed.

“Airchild or not, I would accept and love my grandchild.” She felt the child poke fingers into her mouth. “How about you? If she were not an airbender? What would you have done?”

Without skipping a heartbeat, he replied.

Toph seemed to have gotten the answer she wanted.

The blind metalbender smiled.

\---

“Why are you still here?” Toph was surprised to feel another set of heartbeats at their breakfast table.

Lin rolled her eyes even if her mother can not see it. “Tenzin’s helping out with Jinora while I go to headquarters today. We haven’t established a babysitting schedule yet but maybe next week, she’ll stay with Katara. I can’t bring her to work anymore here, Mom.”

Lin excused herself, carrying Jinora for a bath before leaving her with Tenzin.

Toph turned to the airbender. “I was asking you – why are you still here?”

“F-for Jinora.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you are here night after night. Even when my daughter’s here to take care of Jinora.” The Chief of Police tilted her head. “You could easily stay at Air Temple Island and visit in the morning.”

She was no fool. Her daughter might be oblivious (or unwilling to face the facts) but the way the airbender always ( _always_ ) finds a reason to be at the Beifong house after dark was suspicious.

There was a late council meeting and he happened to pass by.

He thought it would be nice to give Jinora some fresh papayas he bought from a stall on the way home.

Katara asked him to give Toph the pouch of loose-leaf tea.

There was paperwork from the council that needed Toph’s stamp.

He just missed his daughter and wanted to give her a hug before going home (now he just wasn’t trying anymore, was he? Toph shook her head).

The monsoon season has likewise come and Toph knew that this mean rainfall every night. This made any ferry ride or glider trips to the island unsafe.

Toph and Tenzin knew that Lin would swallow her pride rather than let anyone get into any risky situations.

And that was why, for the nth time, Toph Beifong woke up to the airbender at their breakfast table.

“You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” She perceived him to be stretching his back even as the silence stretched between them as he was unable to answer her earlier question.

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, Chief Beifong.”

“That’s _Aunt Toph_ to you.” There was a stunned silence now. “I think you know the answer to my question – make sure Lin does as well.”

\---

The airbender knew he had to ramp it up.

Tenzin thought that he had been gaining inroads to Lin’s trust (Lin’s heart). Sure, she had been trusting him more in spending time with their daughter. Jinora was quickly growing up, starting her first few steps and (to her grandmother’s consternation) more frequently manifesting airbending.

Nonetheless, the woman herself seemed to keep him at a distance.

He found it odd, however, that in all the time that they have been back in Republic City, Noatak had not come to visit.

At most, he knew the man would send a letter or two every month. But not much else.

If he were in a relationship with Lin, Tenzin was sure to make sure that his presence is felt in her life.

He puzzled at this.

Unless this meant Lin and Noatak had broken up?

\---

“Move in with me.”

“No, I won’t, you idiot.”

Even if she did think she wanted to.

She didn't want to wreck a relationship. He did explicitly write that he already has a life partner.

Even if she hadn’t seen her yet. She figured this elusive being is an Air Acolyte which was why she hadn’t seen her yet.

He did not refute the existence of life partner when he saw the letter months ago.

Lin did have the strength to set foot on Air Temple Island yet. She felt she needed to give Tenzin and _his life partner_ some space.

She wasn’t a homewrecker. She never was and never will be. She would not want to go and drive a wedge in his relationship.

She knew what he was saying by offering to move in.

It was all about their daughter, about him wanting their daughter. His daughter.

Not her.

“You think you won’t, but I swear Lin Beifong – I will convince you. I will prove myself to you and our daughter.”

_Jinora._

Jinora will always be her priority; not her own needs and wants.

Even if Tenzin is who she wanted.

\---

“Pa-papapapa!” The delight on Tenzin's face encouraged her. Jinora clapped her hands as she repeated to call her father.

Tears fell.

Lin bit her lip.

She did not want to admit it, but he was doing a good job of convincing her.

\---

Lin found herself finally stepping on Air Temple Island.

Jinora was spending the night with her father, knowing that Lin would be on duty until the wee hours of the morning.

She quietly slid open the door of her daughter’s room.

After an especially difficult day at work, she wanted (needed) to see her family safe, just to assure herself. She knew that to get home to a family is a blessing, something that is not readily assured.

“Lin?”

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and was surprised to see the form of the airbender getting up from a chair beside the crib.

“Is everything okay?”

Lin swallowed drily and pushed forward, to peer into Jinora’s crib.

Together they silently watch Jinora sleep, with her tiny chest rise and fall with every breath.

She felt Tenzin place an arm around her shoulder, anchoring her to his side comforting and reassuring.

Tenzin knew it was the right time.

“Lin, marry me.”

“You can’t – what about your life partner?” Lin’s voice was uncharacteristically small.

“Oh, Lin,” Tenzin moved to face her. He choked out a watery laugh. “Is that why you’ve been so distant?”

“I didn’t want to overstep.” She tried to look away but Tenzin placed a gentle finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

“ _Oh Lin_.” He shook his head smiling even as moisture leaked from his eyes. “It’s _you._ You’re my life partner. There’s no one else. I’ve never looked elsewhere.” He took a chance and leaned forward to hug her close to himself, hoping that she feels his heartbeats, steady and true. “Please give me a chance, please let me know that there is still a chance after Noatak -.”

He was interrupted by Lin pushing up and capturing his lips.

“Tenzin – I never looked elsewhere either; it’s only been you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo there you have it. Let me know what you thiiink. (Also, thinking of changing the title – maybe but let’s see. If you have suggestions, go for it.).
> 
> This was something of wish fulfillment I guess, nothing too heavy and nothing too plot-ty.
> 
> I did enjoy writing this. Hope you enjoyed reading as well :)

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my other stories - don't worry; just trying to work through some blocks and kinks through the other chapters. Writing one/two-shots in the meantime to hopefully get over the occasional writer's block.


End file.
